Eye of the Jubi
by SierraBlind
Summary: Naruto has become one with the Jubi, but the 10-tails wants for him to live in a world where he can truly achieve his dream, instead of being in a realm where it won't happen. See a Naruto who does becomes one of the strongest mages in all of fiore!
1. Chapter 1

~Hey guys, My new story here is a Fairy Tail/Naruto/Warcraft Crossover story. Enjoy! Pairing is undecided~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail or Warcraft in any way shape or form.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze sat cross legged, inside of the center of a large crater, meditating on his status in this new world after the end of the 4th shinobi world war.

He had done what most would call impossible, and forced the Jubi to become part of himself. This new being was the combination of all 10 tailed beasts chakra, but not the souls. Naruto had won in a tug of war of power with the strongest being on the planet, and separated it's consciousness into the 7 separate being once again (Since Gaara and Kirabi were still alive). After this act, he had forced Obito and Madara to submit, then tore their eyes from their bodies and absorbed both the sharingan and the rinnigan. This gave him the true eye of legend, the **Eye of the Jubi**, a force that took all the abilities of both dojutsu and combined them into one eye.

Naruto had been congratulated upon his success, but he remained silent and indifferent when the allied shinobi force came to him. When Taka showed up and Sasuke declared he would become the Hokage, Naruto looked upon him with complete indifference. When the resurrected Hokages arrived, Naruto looked upon them with indifference. This unnerved the Kage's gathered, and in the blink of an eye, Naruto destroyed Suigetsu with his potent chakra and took **Kubikiribōchō**. The shinobi and Kage were shocked when he did this, and when they were going to reprimand him for it, Kirabi surprised every being there by handing **Samehada** over to him. Naruto took it with a nod, then he looked at Sasuke and held his hand out, looking directly at the **Sword of Kusanagi**. Sasuke got angered at this, and told him he would never give him his sword. This was the last action of the last Uchiha.

Naruto walked to him and in another blink of an eye, had pierced his heart with his fist. Sasuke couldn't react in time, and looked stunned at Naruto, who still hadn't shown an emotion in his eye. Naruto then made everyone gathered gasp when he pulled out Sasuke's soul, an put it into the seal on his stomach. He then discarded Sasuke's body and took the **Sword of Kusanagi**, sealing it into his arm. Naruto then looked to Mei Terumi, the Mizukage, and Kirabi explained that this person was not in fact just Naruto, but the Jubi with all of Naruto's personality traits. The Jubi was going to collect all the special weapons of the world, seal them away, and send his savior (The original Naruto) along with his body to a dimension where he could truly achieve peace.

Hinata Hyuga was in tears at this point, but Gaara came to her and told her that Naruto had confided in him the truth of his feelings for her and many others. Gaara announced that Naruto had sent him a missive, requesting that he tell certain people what he truly felt for them. In the missive, Naruto admitted that he didn't truly know what love was, but he cared dearly for Hinata, and would have told her he loved her in return, but couldn't lie to her. Naruto admitted that he had certain thoughts about Hinata, and he saw her for the beautiful woman she was, but his role in the world and certain acts the Hyuga clan had done to him in his childhood distorted the image he had for her. Hinata understood that Naruto couldn't return her love for he never truly learned how. She then glared hard at Hiashi Hyuga, telling him the time for change in their horrid clan was now. Hiashi nodded in consent for this.

The next on the missive was to Tsunade Senju, who had nearly died during the fight against Madara. Naruto declared that he saw her as a mother, and if he knew how, would have loved her as one as well. Tsunade was in tears, staring at the Jubi-Naruto, who looked blankly back at her.

The final missive was a complete surprise to every single shinobi around, and was all around embarrassing for the Iwa ninja, Kurotsuchi. This message simply stated that he enjoyed his time with her, and for being his first (This lead to Onoki having a near heart attack and Minato to laugh like an idiot) as well as his second, third, fourth and fifth (Kurotsuchi was blushing up a storm, Onoki was foaming at his mouth, and Minato was on the floor from laughing too hard) as well as sticking it up to her grandfather by bearing his child (Onoki did in fact have a heart attack at this point, and Hinata couldn't help but laugh at the complete absurdity) along with apologizing for not being there, since he figured if Gaara was reading this missive, he was dead. Kurotsuchi then announced that she was in fact pregnant, and showed a marriage certificate, showing that she was the new head of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan (Minato had a heart attack at this point). Kurotsuchi then proclaimed that she would follow in Naruto's dream properly and bring peace to the world. Kirabi stated that she would be under his protection for as long as she wanted, which she gladly accepted.

The Jubi then spoke, stating it wanted the remaining weapons of the seven swordman of the mist, as well as the **Raijin**. Mei Terumi begged for it to take what it had, and leave the weapons for them, as the memory was important for the Mist village. The Jubi-Naruto agreed, and asked for just 1 of the remaining weapons, but still wanted the **Raijin**. Tsunade and Mei presented him with the **Raijin** and the **Shibuki**, and he sealed them into himself as well. He turned to Hinata, and asked for a Byakugan, to complete his ascension into the true Jubi, and send Naruto off to the new world. To the shock of the Hyuga around her, she agreed and order for Neji to be brought to Naruto. An elder who was in the crowd denied the proclamation, and received the Raijin to his neck in the blink of an eye from Jubi-Naruto, who no one had seen move. With the body brought to Jubi-Naruto, the being sat cross-legged, and started to gather chakra, enough that it not only became visible, but the pressure was too much for even the Kage to stand around. In a purple flash, the body of the Jubi, a giant beast with 10 tails was seen in the crater as it turned to ash. Neji was still there, and as if this information wasn't enough to overload the mind of all the shinobi around, Neji awoke, missing his left eye, and shakily stood. Kurotsuchi buckled over and a seal appeared on her stomach. Kirabi noted that it was shaped like the eye of the Jubi, and the Jubi may have left one of its eyes on this plane so he could have a reincarnation. This new child, the new Jubi was to be proclaimed as a hero and the legacy of the war.

* * *

July 7th, X777

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze sat cross legged, inside of the center of a large crater, meditating on his status in this new world after the end of the 4th shinobi world war. He found that he did indeed have his body back from the Jubi, and looking around his body, which seemed to have aged down by quite a bit, he had all 5 legendary swords sealed on him. The Jubi explained that this new world ran on magic, and assimilated information into his mind from a dark guild that used to be where the crater was around him. Naruto knew that even though the world ran on magic, he himself would be classified as a user of **Chakra Demon Slayer Magic**, and his different cloaks and sage mode would be classified as **Aura Magic**. His sealing art that he still had from Jiraiya would give him a lost magic known as **Ritual Magic**. He could still feel his chakra flowing through him, which meant he could still control it.

He had both of his eyes, but only one was the **Eye of the Jubi, **which resided in his right eye. It's power became diminished by the dimensional jump, and its abilities were limited but still very powerful. His eye gave him 180 degree vision, from his frontal left to right . He could sense the nature of magic, along with sense the power. He had the ability to use all the elements as a form of magic (**Elemental Magic**), but couldn't use it as of yet. He found that he had a few abilities of the Sharingan and Rinnegan, but weakened as well. He could cast a small Kamui, and a Tsukuyomi that lasted for 24 hours, compared to 72 hours. He had his Preta path absorbtion, Deva path **Gravity Magic**, and Human path mind reading, But those were limited to certain amounts per day. Naruto felt that he could summon Chakra receivers, but only the size of senbon.

Naruto stood up and looked around, before concentrating on the information he got from the guild Jubi destroyed. He found that there was a "Dangerous" guild in Magnolia town, named Fairy tail. He could head there at any time, but he wanted to take his time and learn more about the world, as well as refine his new abilities. Hearing a commotion behind him, he looks to see dragons of all things flying above him, all staring at him.

* * *

"_What kind of power is this?_" Igneel, the fire dragon spoke.

"_I can't even fathom its power, its unrestrained, yet controlled. Almost overbearing, but it has a conscious cap on it, like the power doesn't bother him…"_ answered Gandeeney, the sky dragon

"_Is he… waving at us?"_ Spoke Metalicana, The Iron dragon.

Before any could answer, they saw the young boy gain a purple cloak shaped like a haori, the purple glow covering his body, as well as 6 magatama forming around his neck piece. A sudden wave of magical pressure slammed into the dragons, forcing them to fall to the ground at a fast rate. When they crashed, they looked to see the boy with an innocent expression on his face. The dragons were fearful of the power this young boy had, but the boy seemed to wave it off, canceling his cloak to reveal his blonde hair covering his eye, 1 visible blue eye and bloody orange pants torn at the knee , alongside a red short sleeved cloak with black flames on the bottom. He had nothing else on, leaving him with bare feet and the rest of his very fit body covered in strange black tribal style writing. He looked at them curiously before putting his hands in his pockets, shrugging and walking away. The dragon's had to sweat drop at his non pulsed attitude. They rose and decided to continue on with their journey.

* * *

(2 years later) x779

Naruto was now 14 years old, and had started to make a name for himself as an independent mage of Fiore who dealt with all problems with ruthless aggression. When questioned on his methods, he would give a disarming smile and simply state;

"**Even good guys do bad things**"

Most women would swoon for the smooth voice of the cloaked figure. Naruto was now dress in what he stated as his war garb (_**Look up Helmschmied Drachen Armor from Assassins Creed**_). He could requip his armor into different colors that he used with his different weapons. With his red and black outfit with silver armor, he would have the **Sword of Kusanagi**, Red and white with white armor would have **Kubikiribōchō**_, _Blue and Black with ocean blue armor would have **Samehada**, Yellow and Black with black armor that had lightning bolts on the side would have the **Raijin** and finally red with orange flame outlines and white armor plating would have the **Shibuki**. He would always have his hood up as he traveled, and wear a black or white scarf over the lower half of his face when not speaking with anyone.

Naruto may have had the 10-tails worth of power, but his personality had changed for the better. The Jubi gave Naruto a new view on the world, and given him a new goal. In this lifetime, he would be a bit more selfish. He would live to find his own inner peace, and he wouldn't become anyone's tool. He was still kind-hearted, and would help people if he could, but he would graciously accept any payment unless the people needed it more. He was known as the **Kind-Hearted Demon Slayer** by most of his employers. Many guilds had come to him with offers, and he would refuse them all. Some tried to attack him, deeming him a threat, and Naruto would respond by showing his menacing side, completely destroying any and all mages who would come upon him. Killing was an option, but only when broken bones and an embarrassing defeat was not enough.

Naruto was currently in his **Sword of Kusanagi** **armor** walking along the mountainside of southern Fiore, as he had just gotten finished with a mission and wanted to travel to an area he hadn't been before. Out of the blue, 3 figures blocked his path.

"Well well, what do we have here? A traveler who hasn't paid the toll of our path yet?" Said the largest of the fellows. When his 2 friends snickered, they noticed that Naruto hadn't stopped walking.

"Hey hey now, didn't you hear us? You have to pay a toll to pass you bastard!" The second man said, pulling out a club with rusted nails on the end. His 2 partners had drawn a sword and large hammer next.

"Do you have families?" Naruto asked, pulling down his black scarf, his voice smooth, and his eyes blocked by his blonde hair.

"Don't matter little guy, just give us your money and armor and we won't pound ya into dust ya'hear?" The last of the men shouted, getting angry that this little brat wasn't scared.

Naruto looked off to his right and said "Then you 2 over there enjoy the show"

Hearing a gasp, the bandits turned to their left, which took their eyes off of Naruto.

First Mistake

Naruto ran forward and in an instant was in front of the club wielding man. He twisted his body to the side, jumped into the air and smashed his foot down hard enough to break the man's kneecap, enticing a loud screech from the poor bandit. His scream was cut short when Naruto jammed an elbow into his throat after pulling his club from his hand. The other 2 tried to jump him, but Naruto disappeared from view and was behind the sword wielding bandit. He smashed the club upside his head so hard, the wood broke on contact and lodged 3 nails into his head, killing the man instantly. The last bandit had only taken 1 step before his eyes went wide and he turned tail to run.

Second mistake

A purple magic circle appeared around Naruto's left hand , and he clutched it with his right. Purple lightning wrapped around his hand and a purple lightning ball appeared in his palm. He disappeared from view again and was behind the man in the blink of an eye. A sonic boom was heard and the sound of 1000 birds reached the audiences ears. Naruto pulled his hand back as the man slightly turned his head to see what was behind him.

Last mistake

"**Chakra Demon Piercing Fist!**" Naruto said, and his hand easily went through the man's back, heart and front with ease. Naruto then pulled his hand back into the man's chest and lifted his hand up, destroying the man's head and leaving the cleaved body to stumble forward. Naruto snapped his hand down, cleaning it of blood and deactivating his magic.

Naruto turned to a forested area on the side of the road and waited. 2 people came out, one clapping impressed and the other walking alongside blushing slightly. The first was a large figure, a tanned man that was wearing yellow pants with black diamond designs going down the front. He wore a dark kimono top that covered one arm with large red beads covering his neck. He had on an iron crown and had a distinguished beard. Naruto knew who this was, the guild master of the small guild Sabertooth, **Jiemma**.

The other walking alongside him was an amazingly beautiful teenage girl in Naruto's opinion. She wore a light blue strapless dress that covered her developing figure, with a long slit down one leg, showing flawless tanned skin and a body that would no doubt grow to be a bombshell. She had long, straight and glossy black hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Her face was perfect, with a seductive smirk, shining olive eyes and she walked with a grace fit for a hardened warrior. This was the daughter of Jiemma, **Minerva**.

Naruto pulled his hood down, showing his blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked Minerva right in the eyes and smiled slightly, enticing a bit of a brighter blush from her. Jiemma looked between the 2 and smiled brighter, figuring his proposal had a chance with his daughter along.

"I hope you 2 enjoyed the show, I figured if you followed me for the past mile, you were waiting for a proper time to confront me. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Naruto said, never taking his eyes off the beautiful mage.

"Indeed we did Naruto, isn't that right Minerva?" Responded Jiemma, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hmm… I could have done it faster" She answered, smirking cheekily

"Ahh, but speed isn't everything, now is it? I wanted to take a bit of time to show off for you 2. Especially the beautiful one, no offence sir" Naruto answered back, enjoying the slight widening of her eyes at the fact that someone is openly flirting with her right in front of her father.

"Hahahaha!" Jiemma laughed, enjoying the talk immensely. "None taken my boy, now, do you know who we are?"

"You are Jiemma, Master of the guild Sabertooth, user of Blast magic. And she is Minerva, mage of sabertooth, user of War god magic."

Jiemma smiled while Minerva sputtered.

"H…How did you know that, I have only just begun to use it…" Minerva was stunned, had he seen her before at the guildhall?

"So the rumors are true, you have a technique that allows you to see what kind of magic a person uses?" Jiemma answered, ignoring his daughter for the moment, figuring the boy knew she hadn't mastered her magic yet.

"A rumor is just a rumor, but the proof is in my words. Yes I can see the nature of one's magic, as long as they have activated it. But let us please not beat around the bush, you are here to ask me to join your guild even though you know I have refused all offers and defeated those who thought they could overpower me, including S -Class mages and guild masters alike?" Naruto answered, his posture not changing and his eyes never wavering from Jiemma's.

"Yes we have indeed come here for that, but I figured that you were looking for something specific, or trying to find something, so in return for a position in Sabertooth, I will personally offer our services to find what you are searching for, if you are searching for something." Jiemma replied, knowing his best chance to have this powerful young mage in his guild was to work for him just this once.

"I am indeed looking for a pair of weapons, known as the **Warglaives of Azzinoth**, weapons cursed by a demon from a mysterious realm. The blades are said to unleash green fire and poison all it comes into contact with that the wielder desires. They also grant the wielder the ability to attack much faster than what they are normally able to. If it is in fact held by some form of demon, it is my job as a **Demon Slayer** to flay the flesh from its putrid bones and end its existence on this plane. Will you help?"

Both Jiemma and Minerva had wide eyes and slightly open mouths at this explanation, it sounded like a suicide mission in the making, it sounded like it would be the end of their lives easily, it sounded…..

"Sounds fun" Both Jiemma and Minerva said as one.

Naruto chuckled and pointed to a mountaintop nearby that had a strange greenish glow to it.

"Then that is where we go, when I get these blade, I will pledge my services to Sabertooth. The only requirement I have is that if rumors of a demon come to light, I be allowed to rush there to end them."

Jiemma nodded, happy that he had a guarantee from this mage.

The group of 3 began walking toward the mountaintop.

* * *

As the group neared the summit, they were ambushed by small devil like creatures, who ran at them with fire on their hands.

"These are gremlins, cowardly creatures that will run when one is killed, try not to let them spread out and call in more. **Requip! Whirlwind!**" Naruto called out, changing his outfit to his **Kubikiribōchō** **armor**, and ran forward, spinning on his heel and hold his blade out as the head level of the gremlins, cleaving some in half and decapitating the rest.

Minerva put her fist out, causing 3 gremlins who were running away to be teleported into the path of Naruto's whirlwind, then with a quick back flip, dodged a fireball from behind, and smashed the little creatures skull in, then kicked out to the side and broke another's neck. Naruto jumped over her and cleave 3 into pieces along with 2 trees behind them. Minerva sent out 3 blasts behind her and destroyed 3 more, and turning, reached behind her onto Naruto's shoulder, flipping over his head while he turned and aimed her at a small group on the side. In midair, Minerva sent a wink to Naruto when he made eye contact, and he sent one right back.

Jiemma proceeded use his blast magic to smash a small group into a crater, then jumping up, repeated this with 3 other groups, making sure none lived to run off. As weak as they were, more gathering would be an annoyance.

The gremlins were finished off quick, and with their defeat, the group rushed up the mountain, not wanting the noise to scare off the demon.

As they went on, Naruto halted the group.

"I need to call a tracker here, if we have eyes in the sky, less chance the demon will be able to run."

"And how do you propose to do that Naruto?" Minerva asked, wondering what magic he would use.

"Over the past 2 years, I found a relative of the dragon, tainted by demonic magic. They were abandoned by their race, and I made a contract with them. Allow me to show you my **Ritual Magic**" Naruto answered.

Naruto proceeded to make the hand signs for the summoning technique, and a magic circle appeared over his hands. He slammed them on the group and called out.

"**Ritual Summon : Chimera!, Watch my enemies from above and freeze them for your summoner!**"

A poof of smoke and a horse sized 2 headed blue dragon appeared, it's breath making the air chill around it. The creature screeched loudly, and flew high in the sky, circling above silently.

Both Jiemma and Minerva were once again stunned, seeing how powerful his magic was first hand was amazing.

"Let us continue, it seems the demons around us are closing in, so stealth is no longer of the essence. **Requip!**" Naruto glowed yellow for a brief second before he was in his **Shibuki armor**, holding the blast sword open, he unraveled a long scroll. Jiemma and Minerva watched in amazement as the markings on the scroll flew off the page and flew into the surrounding forest. A large explosion rocked them, causing both to nearly fall over. Naruto simply spun his blade, hefting it onto his shoulder and looking back at the other 2 with a smile on his face.

"Time to wreck shit, try and keep up"

Both Jiemma and Minerva smiled and followed as Naruto rushed into battle.

* * *

(End Notes)

His Fuinjutsu has converted to **Ritual Magic**

His Sage mode and chakra cloak are now converted to **Aura Magic**

His **eye of the Jubi **is the Byukugan, Sharingan and Rinnegan combined into one, but weakened

Chakra demons piercing fist = **chidori**

See where I'm going with this?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I would apologize for not updating but for the life of me I can't seem to put up the effort to care. So here you go, enjoy this little update while i convince myself to write more. Truth be told there is another fairy tail / Naruto story I am working on, but I won't post it until I can get a good amount of chapters in. Expect in the next week for updates to come, and I will make the stories worthwhile for you all.

Also to the guy who wrote that my story is 'kinda stupid' and blah blah... I don't care. Don't like it, go watch porn.

* * *

~~I do not own Fairy tail or Naruto!~~

Naruto ran up the mountain, leaving a trail of destruction behind him. Minerva and Jiemma were rushing behind him, blasting a path with their **Blast Magic** and **War God Magic** to take care of the leftovers. They entered a clearing and found 20 stronger demons then before. Naruto slid to a stop, just short of 12 yards to them and held his **Shibuki** in a relaxed position.

"Chimera! Froststorm breath!" Naruto shouted to the sky.

The demons looked up to see the 2 headed dragon hybrid charging down at them with frost and icicles building up in front of them. The demons only blinked, and all were flash frozen to the ground in an instant.

"Chimera, keep leading us to the demon that holds the **Warglaives of Azzinoth**, we'll follow shortly."

The hybrid dragon screeched and launched itself back in the sky, heading toward the mountain peak.

"Would any of you 2 like to do the honors?" asked Naruto, leaning on his sword

Minerva planned to step up and summon her magic, testing her limits to see if she could destroy all these demons at once, but Jiemma held her back. She looked up to see a twinkle in his eyes as he spoke.

"How about you show us your power then Naruto, let's see what you can do" Jiemma said, in an attempt to see just how powerful he says he is. Naruto just scoffed in response, hold his sword up and letting his chakra erupt from it.

"**Shibuki**, **2 layered destruction wave**!" 10 feet of paper ejected from the sword, before the script from it shot out toward the demons when Naruto swung the blade. The script hooked to the demons and in a second, a large explosion turned them to nothing but dust. Naruto looked back to Jiemma and lifted one eyebrow, and the large man just laughed in response and waved them toward the top. Naruto motioned for him to lead and ran next to Minerva. She glanced at him and sent him a small smile.

"2 layered destruction wave huh? That sword is something special isn't it?" Minerva asked, unconsciously running closer to Naruto. He chuckled and responded back.

"Yes, the previous wielders didn't understand the complexity of this sword, just swinging it and blowing things up on impact. True wielder who understand their blades can unleash hell. The **Shibuki **has no true limits, and I've gone so far as to create my specialty, the **100 layered nuke wave**, strong enough to turn this mountain to rubble."

Minerva laughed at the insanity of this teen's strength, as he could only be just as old as her, yet his power and magic level, along with his perception and calmness made him seem as strong as her father. Minerva took a look up and down his **Shibuki Armor**, liking the armor and design, along with the colors matching the fires of the explosions his weapon brings. While she could only see his face, she knew that he was packing muscle underneath his armor due to his sword making indentations whenever he would put it down on the ground. Only someone of great strength could wield it. He could make a great mage for their guild, and it would seem luck was on their side that he seemed to want to join because of her. A small blush came onto her cheeks.

'He wants to join cause of me, hmm… well… He could make a decent enough toy to play with. Helps that he is good looking'

* * *

After tearing through another 2 waves of forces they reached the peak of the mountain, where a large cave entrance was giving off an evil green glow that seemed to welcome them.

"Very good Chimera, is the demon still inside?" 1 of the chimera's heads nodded in response, the other let out it's ice breath and froze a demon coming out of the cave entrance in a suicide run, it's body exploding when Minerva launched her magic at it.

"Good, return home, I shall summon another to scout." The Chimera roared in protest and Naruto laughed in response.

"Don't give me that young one, These lands are unhealthy for you, any more demon taint in your system and you could gain another head too early. Go, I shall summon your eldest sibling to continue." The Chimera's heads nodded and in a puff of smoke it was gone.

"Answer a quick question Naruto?" Jiemma asked, wanting to learn about these creatures. Naruto shook his head, getting slightly annoyed with the man's constant interrogation of his abilities. He had no interest in this man, but getting hounded by the council and the constant guilds and dark guilds trying to recruit him were getting on his never ending patience. He only accepted this man's offer due to convenience and the fact that he has a beautiful daughter that is showing signs of being unstable. It was a case of Neji and the Hyuga arrogance rearing its head in a new world.

Naruto understood that as much as he wanted to bring peace to the elemental nations, It would be a lost cause due to the fact that human's and conflict go hand in hand. Chakra had become a standard in every living being, and with great power, comes the want to use it to gain more. The old Naruto himself was a different case, in the fact that he used his power to help others and protect those who are precious to him. Yet, people still feared him, because people fear that which they cannot grasp. His merging with the Jubi would only make him a target, and in response, his family would be targeted as well. Kurotsuchi would be under constant pressure to end her child's life, and to protect the child from the corrupt to use for their own gains.

After the merging, Naruto and the Jubi became one being, and with the Jubi spending millennia watching the earth from the moon, he had countless experience observing humans and their innate desire to act like a virus. Chakra only powered this drive. So the Jubi-Naruto made a plan, he himself wouldn't be able to bring peace, because the simple fact is that the Jubi had more of a desire to destroy humans than Naruto did to save them. The Jubi-Naruto figured that with a being of his power in the world, he would only destroy it in the end, and ruin anybody's chance at living a good life. He wanted to find a world where the majority didn't hold the power to destroy it, and in turn, keep his family safe from his own destructive desire. Yet, he couldn't leave his family unprotected due to a selfish desire to leave. Jubi-Naruto decided to split himself, leaving the world with 1 jinchuriki. His own child would have the wisdom of the Jubi to guide him in the form of the **Eye of the Jubi**. A Jubi with a blank slate, that would learn from the mistakes the current Jubi had seen, and the ones Naruto has made. It would guide this child to become a protector, and due to a special seal, would grant both itself and Kurotsuchi a form of ultimate defense. They would be fine, and hopefully grow up to bring the peace he would be unable to bring.

But that left the current Jubi-Naruto with a problem of where to go. It assimilated itself into pure chakra, created a dimensional rift and flew through. It saw a world of devil fruits and pirates, but the child of prophecy in that one seemed to be doing fine on its own. It saw a world of Shinigami and warriors that obey the god of death…..nope. It saw a world of ponies. That world was just asking for a bijuu-dama. It then came upon a world of magic and dragons, alongside demons and mages. This world fit the bill of its need. The Dragons were trying to maintain a seemingly peaceful world until a human with dark powers came along and cursed upon their name. This Zeref caused a rift in the world to be uncontrolled and a powerful demon tried to pry its way through. The demon was gigantic, fully clad in a burning suit of molten, black armor. Wildly dancing flames surround his head and form a thick mass of hair and a sweeping beard. A pair of horns protruded viciously out of his skull, covered in hooked barbs. It held a broken blade in its hand, **Gorribal** if it's painful screech was anything to go by (If you guessed Sargeras from Warcraft, you are correct). Jubi-Naruto jumped into that plain of the world and closed to portal with a vast amount of its power. The taint still came through and brought a large amount of demons into the world. They were not supposed to be there though, and this Zeref wasn't supposed to have this power. It left Jubi-Naruto wondering if there was a third party involved, perhaps an agent of that large demon that tried to prey upon the world and corrupt its inhabitants.

This loss of power was insignificant to Jubi-Naruto, but the loss of its body wouldn't do. So it reformed it's chakra, becoming the world equivalent to a demon hunter with the powers of chakra. It became Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze reincarnated, a Chakra demon slayer who would get rid of the taint of that demon. It took many hundred years to do it, and when released, it created a large crater due to its own magical pressure. Jubi-Naruto scanned the world and found that Zeref was long gone, and the world had created not one but two new children of phophecy. Jubi-Naruto debated on interjecting himself in their lives and chose not to, it wouldn't do the world good to have him changing things around. Naruto traveled for 2 years, hunting down the demons of Sargeras with his own unique abilities, aiming to find the agent of the demon who caused this all to happen, or at least stop it from happening again. The only major blow that Naruto found was in a small time demon named Deliora, who was an agent of Zeref. A human named Ur was able to stop it, but at the cost of her living body. Naruto vowed to find this mage and try to free her from her bonds in a frozen prison.

* * *

"Unless it has to do with the demon inside, I will answer your other questions when we leave this cave, I do not want to sit around and let this cowardly being find some way to escape my grasp with those weapons. **Ritual Summon : Chimera, Nuramoc! Bring forth thy poison and strike my enemies like lightning!**" A large house sized 2 headed dragon appeared. Unlike the first which had light blue skin and dark blue hair, this had light pink skin with silver metal plating covering it's body. Minerva found it to be a strange mix, yet she could sense the magic this one held, and it was immense. Jiemma nodded but frowned at having his question deflected. If this boy was such a powerhouse, he could easily take this demon on himself with 1 hand and still answer his questions. He would have to find a way to teach this boy his place in the guild when the time came.

Nuramoc roared loudly, shaking the mountain itself slightly and looking toward Naruto.

"Follow us inside, but stay toward the ceiling of the cave. Don't interfere until the demon tries to run away." Naruto told the Chimera, and it nodded it's head and trailed behind the group.

"What demon do you believe we will be facing Naruto?" Minerva asked, wondering if it was something that would give them all a challenge.

"I believe it is a high class demon, B rank. That would be the equivalent of fighting a high ranking A class mage. Most demons are arrogant, so if you simply surprise it and don't let it speak, It will be an easy kill. It won't be able to use the **Warglaives of Azzinoth **as well so it won't be much of a problem. Let me see exactly what we are dealing with." Naruto answered, then closing his eyes, cast 2 of his strongest spells.

"**Eye of the Jubi**, **Sage Aura!**" Naruto's right eye changed into the legendary eye, and he gained purple shade over his eyes, along with 3 purple fang mark, 2 on his cheeks and one on the bottom of his jaw. His muscles expanded and his magical pressure became nearly unbearable for both Jiemma and Minerva for a brief few seconds. Naruto opened his eyes and relayed what he saw.

"This creature is about 30 feet tall, and the **Warglaives of Azzinoth **are strapped to its back but it doesn't seem to be harmed by them… It knows we're here and is showing signs of arrogance. Heh, too easy." Naruto told them, and Jiemma had to agree. An arrogant creature is a weak creature. (hehe)

Minerva was busy looking at Naruto's changes as they were walking down the path toward the demon. "Such power, it's unbelievable, he's radiating the power, yet it bring a calming aura around it. It feels like my magic is…stable with his 'sage aura' activated. Very interesting" She couldn't help but also notice how large and lean his muscles were. She unconsciously licked her lips.

The group of 4 came into a large circular room filled with gold, jewels and several human skeletons. The tan and rough skinned creature was standing in the center of the room with its 6 arms crossed. It had 2 legs with claws for feet, and a large chest plate with a design of a bat on the front. It's face was set in a confident grin, with 2 fang protruding from its mouth, while it stood tall trying to intimidate the trash that has entered it's layer. Before the creature even opened its mouth to talk down to him, the local demon slayer rushed forward with his right hand back in a fist and his left hand forward with an open palm.

"**Chakra Demon Rafflesia Cannon**!" A magic circle appeared when he put his fist against his open palm, and a strange magic circle appeared, and 4 large pedals appeared in front of it closed like an unbloomed flower. A purple light came from the center, and the pedals opened up. Since he was still in his sage aura, the blast was easily the size of the creature, and its eyes widened as it jumped to the side in a panic. The magic attack easily tore through the wall of the cave, leaving a gaping demon, Minerva and Jiemma.

"Demon trash, do not speak down to your betters, you are just as predictable as the other thousand that I have slain, so be silent and fight back, it will make destroying your soul that much more pleasurable." Naruto spoke, turning to face the demon with a bored look on his face. Minerva felt a slight tingling sensation in her nether regions at his tone of voice.

The demon opened its mouth to speak again, but was shot at by Minerva in his neck, causing it to choke on its blood and spit. Jiemma rushed in And his its chest plate with his Blast magic, then spun on his heel to hit its face with a backhand. The creature regained its bearing as it backed up, then gave a quick double punch to Jiemma that sent him back 20 feet. Naruto jumped up above the demon with his fist together above his head, and yelled his attack when a magic circle was seen below his hands.

"**Chakra Demon Crushing Hammer**!" A large purple flaming hammer was seen as the demon used his arms to cartwheel out of the way. Minerva could sear she felt the mountain shake when Naruto impacted against the ground. She rushed to the creature and attacked with a spin kick that sent the demon into a back roll. It jumped up to its feet, and made repeating motions with its hand in a punching fashion. Several blasts of demon magic came out of the fist and launched toward all 3 members of the group who dodged, jumped and danced out of the way of the attacks. The demon backed up toward the rear of the cave, planning to make a run into the deeper parts of the cave where it is less well lit. It took another step back before a screech came from above. It looked up and saw a very large 2 headed dragon like creature shoot a blast of gas like substance at it, then the substance gained a lightning shroud around it and sped toward him. The creature rolled forward and was about to sent magic at the dragon until it felt a painful sensation overtake its arms and chest. It looked down to see that it was in a strange bubble.

"**Territory: Ih Ragdo**" Minerva said holding her hands in a strange sign. Naruto smiled and rushed behind the creature, and with his sage aura covering his hands, he swiftly pulled the **Warglaives of Azzinoth** off the demon's back and sent them into his requip inventory. The demon flared its power, its anger at being bested so simply making it turn berserk. Minerva quickly changed her spell and encircled one of the demon's arms in her magic, then gave a swift tug and tore the arm off painfully. Minerva gained a sadistic smile at seeing the demon's blood spill.

Naruto simply rolled his eyes and requiped to his **Samehada Armor**. "Gigigigigigigi!" Samehada shook with glee to be back with her wielder, since no one's chakra tasted better than his. Naruto rushed at the demon while Jiemma kept it occupied and slashed it across it's chest, causing it to spurt out a foul green blood. The demon's bloodlust disappeared as Samehada at her fill, and soon the demon was whimpering on the ground. Naruto just sighed and aimed his palm at the demon. "**Bless me Amaterasu, for this demon shall repent. Shining in heaven.**" The demon burst into black flames, screaming as it was taken to hell again.

Naruto released his Sage Aura, and breathed out in relief. Not that being a sage would kill him, but building up his muscled hurt quite a bit. He could feel Samehada nibbling in his chakra and smiled, putting the sword on his back and looking around at the treasure in the room. He saw Nuramoc resting atop a pile of jewels, one head dosing off, and the other biting his own tail.

"I suppose we can gather this up and make some money for your guild then?" Naruto questioned Jiemma, who nodded. He was going to ask about his weapons but his daughter beat him to it, rushing up to his face with an excited look in her eyes. Naruto raised one eyebrow but didn't back away from the beautiful teen.

"That magic there! It felt like a god's magic! Can that be taught?" Minerva asked excitedly, having a war god's magic is great, but having another god's magic would make her unstoppable.

Naruto stretched his body and closed his eyes as he nodded. "Hai, that was the magic of the Sun goddess, but the only way for me to teach you is for you to go through her ritual of flames. To my knowledge there is no ritual land for Amaterasu in Fiore. I could potentially build one, but then I would have to make one for The god of storms Sussano, and the goddess of the moon Tsukiyomi. I myself have the blessing of Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu, as well as Inari. So Sussano wouldn't accept my rituals. You yourself would have to build it and beseech to Sussano, then make a sacrifice to Amaterasu, and hope to all heavens that I can convince Tsukiyomi to give her blessing, Since I am also known as her pet."

"Pet?" Minerva questioned. So far, she could understand why this would be a pain in the ass, as since her magic was one of a war gods, her other's would have to be related as well. A god of storms wouldn't be so bad, but twin goddesses of the sun and moon would probably reject her attempt at using their magic. It wouldn't hurt to learn storm god magic though, so the options were still worth it. She herself had a ritual pyre for her god that she made prayers to while she studied under her magic.

"Yes, I was blessed with several types of magic, and my strongest happened to be taught to me by a demon known as the ten tails. It was a wise creature who observed others for several millennia, and chose to purge the demons who terrorized the stability of the world. The demon housed itself in the moon, and as such, had to beseech the goddess of the moon for permission. Tsukiyomi agreed and allowed him to reside there, as long as he helped Sussano slay the Yamata no Orochi. He did this by teaching me magic, and when my training was complete, I found the Orochi in human form. He was a sick man who experimented on children, all in an effort to achieve the immortality he lost. I killed him with the help of the storm god and set about slaying demons after the ten tails passed away." Naruto told them, knowing that he was not only lying to their faces, but that they had no proof that he was lying to their faces. It was just so much fun to see how far he could weave his web of lies.

"There are a lot of holes in that story Naruto" Jiemma said, as he narrowed his eyes at Naruto. Minerva just shrugged, as she was sure that they knew more about the man than even the council did at this point. Naruto just waved him off and placed his hands on the ground.

"**Ritual magic, scroll of sealing. Gather the spoils of war!**" A huge array of black ink fanned out from his hands, and Minerva was surprised to see an ink marking rush up her leg into her clothes. She noticed her father looking around interested in what he was doing.

"**Seal!**" Naruto shouted, and a large amount of smoke erupted from the entire caved. Nuramoc Blew a blast of wind that cleared the smoke and both Minerva and Jiemma were amazed to see that the room was clear of all treasure. Nuramoc was laughing as it unsummoned itself while looking at Minerva. She gave a questioning look to Naruto, who only smirked back in return. As they started to walk away Minerva yelped and blushed like crazy, while giving a disbelieving look to Naruto.

Naruto just winked and answered her unasked question. "Like I said, spoils of war."

Minerva just blushed a bit redder and Jiemma looked at her confused. "He.. he…. My panties…." Minerva just ducked her head and followed after a laughing Naruto. Jiemma simply shook his head and walked out of the cave, muttering something about hormonal teenagers.

* * *

So this is a quick update, I'll try a bit harder to not take a couple months to catch up on my stories... maybe.

_**Rafflesia**_ is a parasitic plant, it's look is unique and in Naruto, the shape of the ten tails is taken after the Rafflesia.


End file.
